The invention relates to a device for damping the movement of movable furniture parts in their closing region, preferably for damping the closing movement of doors, flaps or drawers.
Devices of this type are used for decelerating movable furniture parts, for example doors, flaps or drawers, during vigorous movement into their closed position so as to reduce noise when they come to rest against carcass parts of items of furniture or fixed parts, and so as to reduce impact loads. In known devices of this type, the damping devices which are used for damping or decelerating the furniture parts are impinged upon along only a relatively small path in the closing region of the movable furniture parts so that they are only able to provide a correspondingly modest damping or deceleration action.